ingcfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Andras82/Shinn Asuka
"Kepala Pelindung Kerajaan Kanavan" Main Info *'Nama' : Ronan Erudon *'Umur' : 19. *'Hal yang disukai' : Menolong yang lemah. *'Hal yang dibenci' : Shadow Orb. Ronan adalah keturunan dari keluarga Erudon, keluarga Spell Knight yang melegenda dari Kanavan. Dia adalah seorang Kepala Pelindung Kerajaan yang bertugas untuk melindungi Keluarga Kerajaan Kanavan. Pikirannya pernah dikuasai oleh Kaze'aze yang menyusup ke dalam kerajaan, namun ia mendapat kembali kesadarannya saat Grand Chase datang untuk menyelematkannya dan memecahkan Shadow Orb dari diri Ronan. Kemudian Ronan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar saat beberapa kejadian misterius terjadi. Pertama adalah penyerbuan Dark Anmon dan ditemukannya jalan menuju Dunia Baru. Melihat semua yang telah terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Grand Chase dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang Dunia Baru. Job dan Skill Basic Job, Spell Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Spell Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Magic Sword |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Sebagai Spell Knight , Ronan menggunakan kemampuan Magic dan berpedang untuk membantai lawan-lawannya dalam sekejap mata. Dia juga menggunakan White Magic untuk membantu dan meningkatkan kemampuan tempur rekan-rekannya. Walaupun kemampuan Magic-nya bukan yang terkuat, kemampuannya untuk menggunakan skill magic jarak jauh dan serangan jarak dekat membuatnya sangat fleksibel dan efisien dalam pertempuran. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree ! |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Rune Spiral !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Menusukkan Rune yang menyala di depannya dengan pedang. (2x Hit) |- ! Giga Crash !2 MP Bar !Mengeluarkan banyak tebasan pedang, kemudian melompat dan membanting pedang kebawah untuk mengaktifkan serangan dengan Rune (5x Hit + Knockup + Knockdown + 1x Hit) |- ! Kanavan Strike !3 MP Bar !Serangan khas dari Kerajaan Kanavan, ronan melompat keatas dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke tanah, kemudian menjatuhkan diri dan menusuk tanah untuk men-summon sebuah lingkaran magic, meluncurkan musuh jauh keatas. Pedang-pedang dari rune. Muncul dari dalam lingkaran dan menusuk semua musuh . (10x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Holy Blessing !1 MP Bar !buff yang mengaktifkan Attack Power party sebesar 1.25x. |- ! Blast Bomb !2 MP Bar !Ronan menjatuhkan meteor pada jarak dekat di depannya. Kemudian meteor menimbulkan api pada area jatuhnya yang memberikan damage pada apapun yang terkena serangan tersebut. (1x Hit + 20x Hit) |- ! Lunatic Force !3 MP Bar !Ronan menembakkan ice-orb secara perlahan yang melebar dalam serangan, membekukan apa saja yang terkena dalam jangkauan tembakannya. (Ranged Hit + Quick AoE hit + Freeze target for 2 seconds + 1x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Illusion Edge !4 MP Bar !Ronan menggunakan mantra untuk mengeluarkan lingkaran magic yang men-summon beberapa pedang berkekuatan magic dan sebuah pedang yang lebih besar ditengah lingkaran magic yang terbang secara horizontal didalam layar, menusuk seluruh musuh-musuh didepannya. |- |-| 1st Job, Dragon Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Dragon Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Glaive |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Spell Knight adalah ahli pedang tangan satu yang sangat kuat dalam duel jarak dekat dan menggunakan kombinasi dari White Magic untuk men-support timnya. Dragon Knight bersenjatakan sebuah Glaive yang memiliki spesialisasi untuk serangan yang menusuk/mendobrak dan menyayat lawan. Glaive adalah senjata yang sangat seimbang saat digunakan untuk duel jarak dekat dan jarak menengah. Sangat bagus untuk serangan bertubi-tubi dan menggebrak lawan. Kemampuan magic Spell Knight memperkuat daya serang dan membantu recovery tim. Kemampuan magic Ronan bisa membinasakan lawan dan kemampuan tempur menggunakan Glaive menjadi yang terhebat ketika dipadukan dengan kemampuan magic. Spell Knight adalah yang terkuat yang bisa mengalahakn naga, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Dragon Knight adalah pejuang terbaik . |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Infinity Sword !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |menggunakan 2 ayunan untuk mengangkat target yang diikuti dengan 3 hantaman Glaive keatas secara diagonal. (5x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Sword Tempest !2 MP Bar !Melakukan 3 putaran di udara dan menyelesaikan dengan 2 bantingan. (5x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Road-Star Chaser !3 MP Bar !Membalikkan Glaive dan menghujamkannya ke tanah, dilanjutkan dengan men-summon 3 pilar magic. (4x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Holy Inferno !1 MP Bar !Buff untuk party yang mengembalikan sejumlah HP selama beberapa detik. Kemampuan potensial buff ini meningkat seiring dengan tingkat recovery target/anggota party. |- ! Spell the Rune !2 MP Bar !Menciptakan sebuah lubang dimensi dan melukai musuh-musuh yang terperangkap di dalamnya. (17x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Arc Breath !3 MP Bar !Memanggil summon berupa naga yang menyemburkan api ke sebagian besar area. (27x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Blast Wave !4 MP Bar !Ronan men-summon naga yang lebih kuat dan melontarkan 3 bola api ke area musuh. Bola api menghantam/ menembus musuh secara beruntun ke tanah, setelah menyentuh tanah bola api akan membakar musuh yang berda di jarak serang skill. |- |-| 2nd Job, Aegis Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Aegis Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Sword Shield |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Sebuah ke-Ksatria-an tradisional, Aegis Knight telah menjadi pertahanan terkuat dari Kerajaan kanavan sejak jaman kuno; pedang dan perisai mereka selalu siaga mendukung dan membela kerajaan. Aegis Knight menjuluki diri mereka Absolute Shield absolut. Dengan kemampuan mereka yang terkenal, mereka adalah pertahanan terkuat dari Kerajaan Kanavan. Aegis Knight bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang dan perisai. Sementara beberapa berpikiran bahwa cara itu kurang efisien untuk menbantai musuh, Aegis Knight telah membuktikan bahwa tak banyak yang bias menyamai kemampuan mereka dalam bertempur. Setelah invasi dan serangan berkelanjutan yang dilancarkan oleh Kaze’aze, Aegis Knight berdiri siaga, menghadapi pemusnahan. Ialah Ronan, yang secara peringkat naik menjadi pemimpin Aegis Knight dan mengerahkan kekuatan mereka melawan gelombang kekuatan kegelapan yang muncul dan siap memecah Kerajaan Kanavan. Dengan ditemukannya kekuatan yang baru yang dipadukan dengan pedang dan perisai bersama dengan white magic-nya, Ronan tidak hanya menjadi pelindung bagi keluarga kerajaan, namun sekaligus sebagai benteng bagi Kanavan. Dia adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk pertahanan dan kehidupan di Kerajaan. Dengan menggunakan perisai, Aegis Knight bias secara cepat menyerang dan bertahan dengan perisai sehingga mereka bisa dengan cermat menjaga diri mereka sendiri sembari memilih serangan mereka berikutnya. Mulanya bertahan sangat sulit dipadukan dengan waktu dan kordinasi, namun setelah menguasainya maka musuh pun tak akan mampu melukai seorang Aegis Knight. Dengan mengaktifkan kemampuan magic Ronan, kamu bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan rune yang menaikkan kekuatan serangmu. Penggunaan magic yang tepat akan membuat Aegis Knight menjadi lawan yang hebat di medan pertempuran. . |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Divine Slash !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Melakukan 3 sabetan secara cepat diikuti dengan hantaman kebawah yang sangat kuat. (5x Hit) |- ! Furious Rush !2 MP Bar !Meloncat ke target, menciptakan ledakan magic yang membuat lawan terlontar, kemudian diikuti dengan 2 serangan keudara. (Rush + 1x Hit + Knockup + 2x Hit) |- ! Flame Buster !3 MP Bar !Mirip dengan serangan Rune Spiral Spell Knight, sebuah rune muncul di depan Ronan, dimana dia menusuk untuk serangan magic yang kuat. Serangan ini memiliki kekuatan lebih tinggi dan jarak jangakuan 2 kali daripada Rune Spiral. (1x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Rune Flare !1 MP Bar !Menciptakan bola kecil dan memakainya untuk menggunakan serangan berkekuatan fisik atau menaikkan daya hancur skill lainnya sebesar 8%, 13.5%, dan 23.5%. Hanya 3 yang bisa dikeluarkan. |- ! Magic Defense !2 MP Bar !Serangan khas Aegis Knight. Menciptakan barrier cahaya untuk pertahanan bagi teman dan diri sendiri yang bisa menyerap beberapa serangan . |- ! Tempest Slayer !3 MP Bar !Men-summon Tempest Guardian yang menyerang kede pan dengan senjata tongkatnya, kemudian menciptakan aura perusak berkekuatan besar di sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian lenyap. (9x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Hell Slayer !4 MP Bar !Men-summon tempest guardian untuk bertempur bersama Ronan. Tempest Guardian dikendalikan secara otomatis dan bisa bergerak dan menyerang dengan sendirinya mirip summon milik ley. Serangan Tempest guardian sama persis dengan serrangan Black Tempest. |- |-| 3rd Job, Abyss Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Abyss Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Tyrfing |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Ronan, a descendant of the highest house of Magic Swordsmen in Kanavan, the House of Erudon, has received the highest praise and glory in the war against Kaze'aze. However, great evil has taken hold over the Bermesiah Continent once again, and as an unknown, mysterious new continent appears, Ronan is once again thrust headlong into a perilous situation. Throughout the ongoing melee, Ronan relied upon the strength of his pedigree but just when he thought he had reached his limit a mysterious guardian of chaos was summoned by the House of Erudon and instructed to deliver a forbidden magical weapon to Ronan. This weapon was none other than the Tyrfing, a sword of immense power that can only be held with magical gloves. The Tyrfing is a cursed blade that amplifies the powers of a swordsman when his powers are at their weakest. The amplification comes at a cost though. Rather than simply allowing anyone to wield the blade without regard to safety, the blade feeds on its wielder’s life. Anyone not ready to wield a Tyrfing will soon regret ever picking up the blade. Ronan, who had trained hard and freed the continent from the grasp of evil, has attained the rank of the strongest class of the Magic Swordsmen, Abyss Knight, and is stepping forward to end the chaos of the new continent. An Abyss Knight is a member of the strongest class of Magic Swordsmen. The Abyss Knight wields the Tyrfing, a weapon which amplifies the Magic Swordsman's skills, and wears a glove with a magic orb to amplify his magical abilities. With a more developed sense of restraint and connected magic he can actively release his attacks with terminal precision. The result of this amplified magic is a combo that can still incorporate varied and powerful magic which increases the charge and destructive power of the Magic Swordsman's skills. On a basic level the Abyss Knight can only fight 1:1 or only against a small number of enemies, but since he makes use of different battle styles, he can summon a Valkyrie and together attack the enemy by scorching the area around them, dominating a large number of enemies. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Shadow Stinger !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Ronan utilizes long thrust followed by several short jabs. (7x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Rock Blaster !2 MP Bar !Ronan fires two blasts from his gauntlet, then leaps up to barrage the enemy with more blasts. (8x Hit) |- ! Tornado Stinger !3 MP Bar !Ronan leaps up and summons ethereal rune blades which rotate around him as he descends, launching the opponent, then aims the blades and fires all of them at the foe. (4x Hit + Knockup + 12x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Soul Wave !1 MP Bar !Ronan creates several small shockwaves to push the foe away, then pulls the wave back towards him. (3x Hit + Push Back + 3x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Abyss Storm !2 MP Bar !Ronan summons a deadly tornado in front of him. (6x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Heaven's Guardian !3 MP Bar !Ronan summons a Valkyrie that shoots pierced arrows in conjunction with his shockwaves. The two then combines their efforts to create a large destructive arrow that explodes upon collision with the ground. (10x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Tempest Blade !4 MP Bar !Ronan gains a spherical shroud of swords that continue to orbit around him in all directions, damaging enemies who come into the skill's range. At the skill's climax, the shroud explodes, dealing damage and knocking down nearby enemies. Ronan is unable to use skills or attack for the duration of this buff, although he is invulnerable while this skill is active. The buff lasts for 15 seconds. |- Category:Ronan Category:MP Category:Ronan Category:MP Category:Character Category:Blog posts